real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Survivor History
is the season finale of Survivor: Egypt. Summary Final Immunity Challenge Joseph, Candice and Kiki arrive at the final immunity challenge. Jeff congratulates the three of them for lasting this long. Jeff personally thinks this has been the hardest season to play so far because it's all about individual game play. Jeff says that it's once again a hard endurance challenge. The players have to walk on a beam. They have to walk from left to right without falling off. If they stand still, fall or sit they will automatically get eliminated. The final three then look ready. Survivors ready? GO! Kiki, Joseph and Candice start walking. It's their final chance to proof what they got home. Kiki has came a long way where she never stood out to be a individual player. She either got betrayed or manipulated. But now, she knows what she has to do. She will do whatever it takes to win this challenge and send Joseph home after being manipulated by him since Day 1. Candice has been targeted since the moment she arrived at the island. She has won seven individual immunity challenges, four rewards and turned out to be one of the most fierce competitors in the history of Survivor. If she loses this challenge, she will end up third just like her last season. She has to win this challenge. Joseph has shown some impressive All-Star gameplay since the first day, managing to cause nine out of the eleven vote-offs. He has made record for causing the most eliminations in a single season. Because of his strong strategical game, he has to win this challenge to make his last move against Candice in order to win the game. All three have a big reason to win the challenge and they will do whatever it takes to win. Two hours pass as the final three keep walking back and forth. Kiki starts to get tired but she thinks about her family and the million dollars. Even though she stayed very long, she decides to give up. She falls off the beam and starts to cry. She couldn't pull it off. It's another showdown between Candice and Joseph. Another two hours pass and both Candice and Joseph are fighting. Candice starts to feel cramps while Joseph starts losing his breathe at certain times. But both continue and work hard to stay alive. The elapsed time is now 6,5 hours. As tough as the battle was, and how hard both fought to stay alive... it is Joseph who wins the final immunity challenge. Candice stood for too long as she started to have serious cramps in her legs. As she sits down, Joseph shows some humanity for the first time this season by asking if she's okay. Candice says she is and congratulates Joseph on his victory. Osiris Joseph did it, Joseph has won the final immunity challenge and beat the challenge beast Candice. Kiki decides to talk with Joseph and asks if he would like to vote her out so she can vote him to win. Joseph grins and walks off, not wanting to reply on Kiki's stupid suggestion. Candice sits at her typical beach spot and looks at the sea. She makes a confessional, saying that she knows she'll go home. Tribal Council Candice, Joseph and Kiki arrive at tribal council, followed by the jury. Jeff asks Joseph how it feels to be assure of a spot at final tribal council. Joseph answers that he can't wait to explain his whole game to the jury. Joseph then votes. He returns and Jeff reads his vote. . . . . . 12th person voted off and the 7th- and final member of the jury . . . . . . Candice (1-0) Candice smiles, hugging Kiki and Joseph. She wishes them the best of luck tomorrow and gets her torch snuffed. She then leaves. Jeff congratulates Joseph and Kiki on reaching the end. Tomorrow they will try to sway the jurors to their side and earn their vote. Vote Joseph voted Candice: "You know this was coming. You are one hell of a player and I have to give you credit, you unmasked me. However, you didn't eliminate me. No one ever will." Final Words "I knew I'd be going to the jury once I lost the challenge. But it was getting eliminated or having cramps for a whole month and honestly, I was just so tired. I'm fine with third place, I gave it my all and I'm very proud of myself. Thanks for everything, Survivor ahah!" - Candice, 3rd Place Last Day While Joseph feels like the king of the world, Kiki feels a little bit bad. She feels like she failed big time and she also thinks the jury will say mean stuff about her. She has to stay confident though. Kiki and Joseph meet each other at the beach and then smile. Kiki is happy that she always remained loyal to Joseph and now she thinks about it, she might have a way of beating Joseph. Final Tribal Council Joseph and Kiki arrive at final tribal council, followed by the jury; Janice, Logan, Stephen, Honey M., Brooke, Piper and Candice. Jeff says that first the final two get the chance to plead their case to win. Joseph stands up and looks at the jury. He says that he is the reason they're sitting there, with the exception of Honey M. and Piper. He says that he has caused every pre-merge vote-off. That he managed to make people trust him. Joseph takes full responsibility for causing the juror's eliminations. However, he doesn't apologize because he had to make this mastermind game play in order to win. Kiki then stands up and looks at the jury, less confident than Joseph. Kiki starts by saying that she thinks the jury has the wrong impression of her. She admits she wasn't physically or strategic excellent. She also says that she found it hard to interact with people. However, she says that the one person who connected with on day one was Joseph and she always stayed loyal to him until the moment he betrayed her. She says that Joseph told her that Ali tried to betray the alliance and later Stephen. That's why she wrote their names down. If she's loyal to someone, she will try to keep that person in the game as long as she can. The jurors nod as they listened to the two finalists. It's now the jurors turn. Janice stands up and congratulates both finalists. She says that she finds it very brave that Kiki stood up for herself and she admires her honesty. However, she doesn't believe it's enough for her to win. She then looks at Joseph and says he has to do a lot to make the jury less bitter. But in her opinion, Joseph played great. Logan then speaks up. He says that he's happy with Kiki and Joseph as the final two, however he would've loved to see Candice standing there. Logan then asks Kiki what her best move is. Kiki has to think for a minute but answers with saying that her best move was to stay loyal to Joseph because he always made the decisions and chose the targets. Stephen then stands up. He looks very pissed. He states that Joseph is the most inhuman person on earth. He has backstabbed his allies, betrayed his friends and now he's acting like it was just for game. Stephen brings back Kiki's quote "Joseph told her that Ali tried to betray the alliance and later Stephen". Stephen says it's disgusting to have turned the alliance against each other. As Stephen sits down, Honey M. stands up. She puts her hands in her side and looks at Kiki and Joseph. As she raises an eyebrow, she starts by saying that she rather leaves right now than voting for one of them to win a million dollars. She says that Kiki is a floater and dislikes her a lot. But she says that Joseph has lied since day one and that shouldn't be awarded at all. Honey M. frowns as Joseph looks at her, saying that he shouldn't look so stupid and asks if he has to say anything. Joseph then says that she should stop being a brat and points out that she shouldn't be playing the victim. Joseph tells Honey M. to not blame him for lying to her, she has to blame herself for believing him. Honey M. is speechless for a second and then sits down. Brooke stands up and says that she has no single question for the two of them. She knows who she'll be voting for. She looks at Kiki and as she sits down she coughs the word "floater". Piper stands up and looks angrily at Kiki. She puts her middle-finger in the air and shouts that Joseph should win because he is a wonderful human being. She then looks at Honey M. and says that if she finds her in the outside world, she will put her earrings in her nose-holes. Honey M. blushes. Finally, Candice stands up. She says that she has got to know both of them and she feels like they don't deserve this hate. She has to admit, she feels the lack of gameplay with Kiki will cost her the game. She respects big gameplay and says that Joseph delivered it. He caused almost all eliminations and he should be awarded for that, and not punished. The jurors then vote for a winner. Jeff grabs the urn and tells the players that he will see them back at the reunion. Reunion Jeff arrives at the reunion, time to reveal the votes. This time, you wanna see your name on the parchment. First vote... . . . Joseph . . . Joseph . . . Joseph 3 votes Joseph, it takes 4 to win... . . . . . . Kiki . . . Kiki . . . . . . The winner of Survivor: Egypt... . . . . . . . . . JOSEPH!!! In a 5-2 vote, Joseph has won Survivor: Egypt. Going down as one of the most manipulating, strategic and smartest players in history of Survivor, Joseph did earn his title like no one else. Tune in for the new, and current final season; Survivor: Legends where the 16 most legendary players will compete to win the million dollars and most important, the title of Sole Survivor. Votes Candice voted Joseph: "Like I said, big gameplay should be awarded. You beat me, and as a fan of the show I can't be bitter about it. You did great." Piper voted Joseph: "BEST WINNER EVER!!! BURN IN HELL, KIKI!" Brooke voted Joseph: "Floaters never ever win. And that's the only reason you received my vote." Honey M. voted Kiki: "Joseph should not win because he's a total *ss. He reminds me of some jealous freak back at high school." Stephen voted Kiki: "You were fooled by Joseph, so no hard feelings to you. I really hope you somehow win. And if not, you won in my books." Logan voted Joseph: "I might not like you, and I probably never will but credit is where credit is due... you played awesome. Definitely the next Robin or Joel." Janice voted Joseph: "Gurl, Kiki, you almost got me changin' but nope. Joseph did the best, even though I was dying for mah girl Candice to win. Joseph is a fine second choice."